Remember, lest we forget
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Voldemort tells his tale to the only one who can listen to him. He tells us how our world and the wizarding world are not so different. November 11th will always be important no matter where you come from.


A/N: I just wanted to write a tribute to those who fought in the war, so I did it in my own way.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this if mine; they all belong to history or Miss Rowling. I am making no profit off of the writing of this story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ironic isn't it? The war was based on the quest to kill all muggles, squibs, Muggleborns and half bloods, to eradicate the vermin from our perfect world of magic and power.

I was born into the care of a muggle orphanage. Right from the start they knew that there was something wrong with me. First they tried to get it out of my system by ridiculing me. When that didn't work they started starving me as well. When that didn't work they added beatings onto that list. When that too didn't work they added molestation, then rape, then prostitution until every single form of abuse was being heaped on me all at once and I just snapped.

I became cold inside, uncaring. The only things that were on my thoughts were m studies and my plans. My plans were perfect. I would find my way into the ministry, then I would start having laws made to restrict muggle born children to their own school. Why? Well, because children born into a magical or at least semi magical family have been trained through there first year already, they know our customs and our beliefs whereas muggle borns just don't know how to react to this amazing new way of life. It would be beneficial to all of the children's magical growth and well being that they be separated.

I also would have a law made to see whether or not muggle born children would be abused at home. If yes then they would be placed in the care of either another magical family or a magical orphanage. I wanted to fix our world, too many children were being hurt at home for being what they were, either people were afraid of them so they beat them into submission or they were jealous of the fact that their own children had taken two recessive genes from both of them and turned it into something useful when all they got was a single gene of the power. They felt so spited by their God that they took it out on their own children.

My plans started out so simple, back then I had no plans for world domination, just helping out the world. But then, people began protesting. It started out small just a couple of people with picket signs hovering over their heads and a couple howlers you get the picture. Then more and more people got it into their heads that I was trying to something so much worse than I was. Then people came to me saying that I was their leader their Lord, their Lord Voldemort. If I had known a simple high school nickname would have caused me so much grief I wouldn't have made one. Unfortunately I must say that the power got to my head and that is when the insanity started. My plans were altered slightly. All I wanted was to get rid of those who stood in my way of perfection. In the way of protecting the wizarding children from their muggle parents. I didn't even think that all muggles were bad, just a select few.

Of course Dumbledore took this as a sign to get in my face and he began making plans on how he would be known world wide as the only wizard to defeat two dark lords in one life time. He blew everything out of proportion, then, he had that prophesy made. Oh yes, that was fake to the very brim. I didn't know that at the time and I thought that Lily and James's son would be the one to ruin my plans to keep all of those children safe. I went there to kill him; I did not have intentions of killing Lily or James. It has been said many times, but James did die fighting. I must admit that at the vary end, he had me worried. Lily, as has been said far too many times, did die for young Harry. I killed her, but when I went to kill Harry my soul was banished to Limbo instead.

That didn't do me very much good. When I tried to come back in young Harry's first year I wasn't quite as mentally disturbed as I could have been. I had been grasping at the straws of my sanity and my morals to keep me from forgetting. In his second year I was saner than I had ever been while young Harry was alive. I was still in the mindset of when I was a teenager. I had my morals. Unfortunately those last three years in Limbo made me loose what little sanity I had left. When I came back I was all set for a killing rampage. I wanted all of them dead, them and everything that had their blood in their bodies.

I was killing and torturing left and right. I was instilling fear into the hearts of thousands and I loved it. It made me think of the similarities we have with the muggle world. We both had a first world war. For them it was Kaiser Wilhelm II and for us it was Grindewald. We both have had a second world war. For them it was Adolf Hitler and for us, I'm embarrassed to say, was me. Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort, I really couldn't care less either way. Both Hitler and I wanted to eradicate the world of a race we found to be below ourselves. We both came from a low life, I as an orphan and he as a house painter. We both started out innocent enough but one thing led to another and there we were, killing people. We both were partially included in what we wanted to kill…well you get the picture. Our worlds aren't so different.

What really makes this interesting is that Harry lived up to the prophecy even before he knew about it. Year after he defeated me until I though there was no chance in hell that I would actually succeed. That lasted for quite a while until two years after young Harry graduated. That was when the final battle happened. It wasn't near as glorious as everyone would have wished it to be. Young Harry wasn't even the one to kill me. Slowly over the years, my sanity started to come back. Why? I think it was because of the fact that I was no longer stuck in Limbo. One day all traces of insanity were gone from my mind and I realized that I had become one of the things I hate above all things. A murderer.

The final battle wasn't a battle between a fighter from the Light and myself, nor was it a fighter from the Dark or neutral sides. It was a fight between my morals and myself. I did what I always wanted to do. I got rid of the number one enemy. I heard a quote once. "Suicide is a man saying to God 'you can't fire me! I quit!'" I found that highly amusing at the time I read it but now I understand what it means. God was sending his little minions from the Light side to come and fire me for him. I didn't want to be fired; I wanted to get rid of the ultimate evil by my self. Yet another thing we have in common with the muggle world. Hitler also committed suicide.

Now every November 11th both the wizarding and muggle worlds alike stand for two minutes in complete silence at 11:00. We join each other in remembrance for all those who have died for our countries, died for our happiness and the sacrifices they have made. We remember the people who died and survived alike. We remember together and we always will. The memories will be passed on from generation to generation at the tradition will never die. We remember on the 11th of November 'Lest We Forget'.

Voldemort fell silent and looked down as Lucifer looked him over. "That is quite the story." Said Lucifer. "Yet I sense truth in every sentence. I wish you luck in your new life. You have been granted a second chance. I will return you to your earth and hopefully you will succeed in helping you world this time. Farwell Mr. Riddle and good luck."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: his is a simple tribute to those who died for us in WWII, we will never forget and I wear my poppy proudly on my clothes, as do all Canadians. We rise to remember, we rise to be thankful and we rise to pray that nothing like that will ever happen again.

P.S: I am probably one of the strongest atheists you will ever meet, I just put that last sentence in for those who do believe.


End file.
